The Fairy and the Saber
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Natsu goes to teach Sabertooth a lesson when things take a strange turn for the unexpected as a Raven-haired beauty takes Natsu for a wild ride. Now watch what happens when Natsu's joins Sabertooth & has his sights on Fairy Tail. With a thirst for vengeance that would even frighten the likes of Acnologia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For every action performed there must be a reaction. Should that reaction be good or bad is never set in stone until the reaction happens. After that, the reaction is unchanging and everlasting to that specific action in that exact time and for the things that lead to it. Some reactions can happen in the next instant, years down the road or anywhere in between.

Something that the members of fairy tail never considered to be important. Something that led to them being some of the most powerful and carefree people in the world. Sadly for this bunch of happy go lucky people there was a price for that power and an even bigger price for their carefree ways. A price they would never see coming, especially when that price revolved around one Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu had just delivered what he thought would be the finishing blow for the master of Sabertooth only to start to see strange rainbow-colored orbs covered hands as the smoke began to clear. Once the smoke had fully cleared Natsu was stunned to see a raven haired beauty looking straight at him with a small smile.

Everyone could have seen that that last attack was going to do a good deal of damage to the master. So seeing the master's daughter be able to divert such a strong attack merely made everyone respect her more.

Minerva was about to start talking when Natsu's eyes suddenly looked like empty voids as he quickly moved forward with his right-hand maneuvering around Minerva's strange rainbow orb and grabbed the middle of her for arm and yanking her off balance as his left wrapped around her waist and pulled her close with them both soon finding themselves kissing.

The moment Natsu's eyes changed back he broke from the kiss backing up a few steps and immediately bowed repeatedly as he uttered countless apologies. He knew from watching Ichiyas failed attempts to win Erza over that this could go very badly for him.

"I'm sooo sorry, I may be dense when it comes to relationships past the point of friends but even I know that was unacceptable to just suddenly kiss you. However in my defense there are things that Dragon Slayers can't control at times" Natsu said in a panic hoping to buy enough time to give the explanation levy helped him make in turn for info on dragon behavior as he really didn't want to screw up the explanation of what just happened to the woman he would eventually be mated to. Which resulted in a mix between Igneel's and Levy's words as levy added and molded the explanation Igneel had given Natsu to something almost any woman would hear and at least not want to skin Natsu alive.

Igneel had warned him that things like this could happen and if he didn't get a chance to explain then things would go very, VERY bad for him so he wasn't taking any chances for once and had gotten help.

Natsu was about to utter more apologies when a very feminine giggle that none of the sabertooth members though Minerva capable of escaped from her lips quickly shutting Natsu up as he stood back up and hesitantly looked at Minerva who was sporting a small blush and a had over her lips.

"It's fine salamander when sting and rogue joined our guild I studied every resource I could on Dragon Slayers just as I have done with every member's magic as I like to be informed of those I am to trust. So I know there are things that SPECIFIC classes of Dragons and Dragon Slayers can't control. Though that was all I could find on the subject so if you could explain I would appreciate that as I don't hold this against you for the time being" Minerva said calmly.

Little did anyone know was Minerva was only being so calm and reasonable as she had developed a crush on the Slayer for his loyalty, kindness, and power during her time using his records as research. Though everyone knew she was attracted to power she had never once given a hint as to the other things she considered for those she wished to even try to get close with. She had vivid memories of what her father put her through as a child and would be damned if she was to let the same things happen to her children. However, that didn't mean she would settle for a weakling either.

"Then you may wish to sit for what I have to say," Natsu said as everyone simply sat down with Natsu's attention then turned to sting and rouge.

"First off where either of you Dragon prints diagnostic royalty," Natsu asked as both shook their heads no making Natsu release a slight sigh. "Very well," Natsu said as his attention turned back to the mistress of sabertooth. "Now you should know what I am about to tell you will only ever apply to myself and my descendants as they will belong to the royal line of fire dragons. Also, the rules of dragon Slayers not having control over their actions for any given reason only applies to royal Dragons and or Dragon Slayers such as myself. Dragon Slayers like Sting and Rogue will never have that be the case except for during mating season and when riding a vehicle. As it is to be expected during mating season that a dragon Slayer will lose themselves to their base instincts and when a Dragon Slayer has fully awoken as a true Dragon Slayer is when they get motion sickness" Natsu said making most node

"As for you two having killed your Dragons that is bull shit and you know it, you both only have the power level I did when I was sealed away for seven years, if you really killed your Dragons you would have had far more than what you have now from the moment you killed them" Natsu said no longer having the ability to let their lie continue as he sent a glare at the two making them lower their heads knowing it was common knowledge about that fact among dragon Slayers.

"Now back to my point, one such time that a royal Dragon Slayer will lose control is when they first met the one that is chosen as their mate. As you are the daughter of the current guild master my inner Dragon sees you in the same light as I would of someone from royalty. As such it took over to force me to perform an action that would show me that you are my future mate as my future mate had to be someone that my inner Dragon would consider royalty as well. Unfortunately for me, I have no choice in who that is, not to say I don't think you're beautiful but I would have preferred someone I know" Natsu explained as Minerva nodded seeing Natsu's point on wanting someone that he already knew versus a stranger as his mate.

"However there is a positive about the choosing for me as my inner Dragon won't choose someone that doesn't match my preference," Natsu said getting an arched eyebrow from Minerva

"And just what is your preference in women," Minerva asked with a dangerous edge. She may have a crush on the Slayer but if he said one sexist thing right now she would make him severely regret such actions.

"Well for starters I like women that are kind hearted but can have a sadistic side when pissed, I think it may be because that is the general description of every girl in fairy tail. I must have spent too much time around them" Natsu said with a nervous chuckle unaware of Minerva's internal smirk.

'If that's his preference then maybe I can finally drop my bitch mask' Minerva thought as she remembered why she even acted as she did with a single glance at her father. He was a man she hated with the very fiber of her being. He was the reason that she could never be herself and would spend night after night puking her guts out from what she had done during the day all because that is what her father expected of her. It repulsed her how he ruled sabertooth, thus why she always looked for a chance to get him out of the guild without his suspension. She would rather let her kind personality she had as a child resurface but she had buried it as a means to survive her father's abusive treatment even if it sickened her.

"I must say I am flattered by this considering your many achievements what with your countless victories. First was black steel Gajeel who was considered an S class mage when he was in phantom lord, then came Jellal a member of the ten wizard saints whom Erza Scarlet couldn't even beat, after that came laxus of your own guild, next Cobra of the Oracion Seis as well as master Zero of the Oracion Seis both of which were once again defeated by you when your own guilds S class mages couldn't even touch them, and lastly master Hades of Grimoire Heart" Minerva said loudly enough for the entire guild to hear as everyone looked at Natsu with a slight fear when thinking how he was here to fight their master and they had been getting in his way.

"I have to say that is quite the impressive list, but tell me this Natsu. Out of every time you have saved your guild and defeated countless enemies that you should have only been able to do when you were an S class mage, why didn't your guild master ever promote you to S class. Or when did anyone ever thank you for what you did instead of complaining about how much destruction you leave behind? Or beat you for doing the same things that they themselves do" Minerva questioned as Natsu had a shocked face much like the others in the building as his face quickly changed to that of thinking before he realized something

"How do you know so much about me," Natsu asked with his hair covering his eyes as Minerva saw it she wasn't careful here her whole plan would crumble away

"One of the resources I used to learn more about dragon Slayer magic was the files the magic council granted me access to on you. You'd be surprised at how close an eye the council had on your guild before the S class trial incident" Minerva said having decided the truth would be best right now only to watch as what she had said slowly sunk into Natsu's head. Sadly he had to go and prove once again just how pigheaded dragons and their slayers could be.

"Fairy Tail is my family. They would never hurt me" Natsu said adamantly

"Really, then how many of them believed that you were raised by a dragon when you first joined and had absolutely no reason to lie" sting countered

"Or what about all of the things they say behind your back when they think you can't hear but might as well be yelling at you thanks to our sensitive ears" Rogue added in an emotionless voice.

"And how many still do even after you save their asses again and again" Orga added thanks to him having the same problems as the Dragon Slayers did.

"Or when Erza Scarlet treats you no better than a slave driver would and demands you do and act exactly as she wishes" Rufus said as he used his memory make magic to reply one of the beatings Erza gave Natsu in their hotel for simply trying to shut Gray up, that Rufus had seen when spying to help form a strategy for the games.

"Or how everyone treats you like an idiot unless their lives are on the line," Minerva asked as she recited part of cobras confession of what he had done and seen during the Nirvana incident under the promise of better accommodations.

"Or how many times your Exceed stabbed you in the back for some fish," Lecture asked having seen Happy's obsession for the food and was sure it had happened more than once

"I...I need some time to think" Natsu said as he got up and left back to Fairy Tail

Seeing this Minerva moved forward and awkwardly pulled Natsu into a hug as she true to comfort him remembering how often she wished someone would do the same for her when she was younger. After a few minutes, Minerva got Natsu calmed down enough that his guild wouldn't immediately see something was wrong so Natsu could be reminded of how poor his treatment was. Once done the two separated as Minerva whispered in his ear just before she of him go as Natsu turned and walked out the door and back to fairy tail.

Time skip to the next night

Day three had gone well for everyone. As such everyone was busy partying like no tomorrow. Everyone was in such happy Sirius that on one even noticed Natsu was standing near the door with everything he had packed for his time away from his house.

Looking at the crowd Natsu's eyes briefly landed on two people with a single thought running through his head.

'Lisanna, Wendy….. I'm sorry for leaving you both like this. You both were the only ones to truly treat me like family' Natsu thought as he turns and walked out of the hotel doors and slowly making his way to the sabertooth guild.

He wanted to run to get the hell away from that damned guild as fast as possible but he slowly walked as one last test for Fairy Tail. He had decided that he would give them one last chance and if anyone but Wendy and Lisanna came after him he would stay with fairy tail. So long as they reached him before he made it to sabretooth that is, after that there was no going back.

It had been a hard decision, but in the end, it was one he made as two people just weren't enough when the rest of the guild and even his own team only saw him as an attack dog when they needed their asses saved.

Sadly for Fairy Tail, they were having too much of a carefree time to even think as to why Natsu wasn't celebrating with them.

Back with fairy tail

Wendy and Lisanna had just sat down from partying with the guild when they both noticed something, there was no Natsu. Something that had a massive red flag for the two as Natsu never missed a party

"Um Wendy, have you seen Natsu," Lisanna asked

"I was wondering that myself" Wendy responded

"Hold on all go check his room, make sure he's OK," Lisanna said as she moved to team A's shared room.

A few minutes later Lisanna came running back down in her fastest takeover.

"Guys somethings happened to Natsu," Lisanna said in a panic with everyone ignoring her in favor of partying.

Seeing this pissed Lisanna off, she had been worried about Natsu since she had gotten back as she could see he was hiding things from her and now the guild wasn't even listening. This made Lisanna so pissed that the members close to her did a double take thinking they had seen Mira in her take over.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT" Lisanna screamed as everyone froze.

"I don't know what the hell changed since I was in Edolas, but last I checked this guild didn't let things randomly happen to its members or treat them like trash. But apparently Natsu's been the exception to those rules and now HE'S GONE" Lisanna yelled as she saw red.

"Oh come on Lisanna lighten up, we just give him a hard time. I'm sure he'll be back soon no need to worry" jet said as everyone was about to party again before Lisanna nip it in the bud

"The first person to move so much as a muscle to do anything but go look for Natsu will see Mira wasn't the demon you needed to fear" Lisanna growled out shocking everyone including her sister. "I warned you for years and it appears to have fallen on deaf ears as Natsu's GONE and not one thing of his is left," Lisanna said much to everyone's shock as they now saw why Lisanna was pissed as the older members of the guild had a long time suppressed memory hit them

Flashback

Everyone had been having a great time when laxus and Natsu got into a fight and laxus like always beat Natsu only this time he decided to teach Natsu a lesson not to mess with him anymore. As such he proceeded to blast the downed Natsu with blast after blast of lightning.

Lisanna was watching in horror as she was desperately trying to get out of her sisters hold.

Finally breaking when laxus drew blood from Natsu Lisanna did what no one anticipated

"Takeover cat soul; ascending Raijū" Lisanna yelled as she entered her cat-soul take over only to have her body morph into a cat's that was a little more than twice the size of a full grown adult and had lightning sparking off of it as what everyone assumed was Lisanna took off charging at laxus.

Laxus had tried avoiding Lisanna only to get a merciless beatdown.

Just as "Lisanna" was about to finish laxus off the master stepped in by using his magic to grow and capture Lisanna.

"Human do you realize you can't stop me," the massive cat asked

"So I was right you're not Lisanna," Makarov said

"Well yes and no. Yes, this is still Lisanna's body but no I am not her. You see for those that practice the animal take over magic on creatures such a fox, cat, dog, or wolf all get the same Trump card. The ascending takeover spell, where they summon their full take over and for those that know my true name can trade their soul's place for mine allowing me temporary possessing of their body to finish an enemy or task they can't. The hitch is they have to figure out my name and have to be ready to blackout in pure rage or a pure form of one specific emotion so I can know what it is they want to be done in return for me getting to have time out of my hideaway without having to worry about all those damned demon takeover mages who only want my power.

However, lisanna and I have a slightly different agreement. I help her when she meets the terms needed to summon me for the takeover and I get to have half a day to use her body to be out of my cave. In return for the extra time she can telepathically talk to me" Raijū said much to everyone's shock

"Just how long has this been happening," Mira asked

"Um around a month, we actually are fairly good friends so I'll sometimes help her in her training. Though I have to wait until she's older for me to actually teach her anything besides me being a training monitor and drill sergeant" Raijū explained

After they had convinced Raijū that laxus was indeed a friend, there was an unspoken rule in Fairy Tail to never piss off Lisanna.

Flashback end, with Natsu

Natsu had just gotten to Sabertooth despite his ever so slight hope that he may be proven wrong he wasn't and all feelings he had for Fairy Tail died the second he entered Sabertooth's hotel. Of course, he held very loose exceptions for lisanna and Wendy as they had been the only ones to treat him like family but even they failed to care enough for his absence to matter.

"So you've come," Jiemma asked

"Not quite yet, I have a few conditions that have to be met if you want me to join" Natsu said making Jiemma arch an eyebrow "the rules of one fail and you're out, everyone for themselves, only the strong are let into the guild and lastly the bull shit treatment are to go out the window. A guild is supposed to be family, not a dictatorship. You know my track record, well the truth is I would have died each time if it weren't for me thinking of my guild as family and knowing if I fucked up they would have my back in a fight at least with each of us willing to pay down our lives for another member. Mages can't have their magic grow if they can't learn from their mistakes and they can't make mistakes if they don't have people at their back. Hell I can't count the number of times I got my ass saved by happy all because he could fly and carry me" Natsu said as he glared at Jiemma

Taking a thinking pose Jiemma thought about what Natsu had said. If it were true then it would mean he would have to change his guild in ways he didn't like.

"How about this, you join now and I think about what you've said. Prove to me this way you want my guild to work even works and I'll do it. Deal?" Jiemma asked

Natsu sighed. He was hoping Jiemma would listen to him but apparently, he had to prove himself first. That was fine he had dealt with enough men like him to expect that however, that didn't mean he would just do as he was told and get trapped in the guild.

"Fine but if that's what you want then so be it but if I don't get an answer by the end of one month I'm gone understand," Natsu said as Jiemma slightly grit his teeth seeing Natsu saw the need to plan ahead slightly.

"Yes, now Minerva will show you to your room, you will be on the team for the grand magic games in Rogue's place, a good place to start proving you're not all talk" Jiemma added as Minerva lead Natsu away

"So, salamander, how would you like to get to know each other better," Minerva asked with a slight blush that she didn't let Natsu see as she was thankful that she was leading him to the shared room.

"Sounds good, um, how about grabbing some dinner" Natsu asked nervously getting a slight giggle from Minerva that the infamously dense salamander was practically asking her out on a date. She also found it humorous that one of the strongest mages she had ever known of was actually turned into a nervous wreck around her.

"That sounds wonderful, I know just the place," Minerva said as they dropped Natsu's things in the room and Minerva quickly latched onto Natsu's arm. She had heard the conversation between him and her father which only motivated her more to make Natsu fall for her as hard as she had for him.

She didn't know what it was as she knew she at least had a crush on him from reading about all his battles, yet after she met him it quickly evolved into something more, something stronger. So she would be damned if she let him get away now that she had her sights locked on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for not updating this story sooner but I was trying to figure out how the date would go, if I would have Fairy Tail members run into them on said date or not, how I was going to handle the games with Natsu in Sabertooth and several other things. However, now I have it sorted out and hopefully will be updating this story sooner. Though I do have several stories that I am writing and my own live to handle as well so I ask that you all be understanding that I can be difficult to publish and write as much as I like. Anyway, here is the next chapter and as always please review**

 **Chapter 2**

Minerva and Natsu were walking through the city to the restaurant that Minerva had in mind. They had walked in comfortable silence, even if Natsu was ready to shit himself at any moment.

Igneel had stressed how important it was to treat you mate right and ensure they were happy. This lead to Natsu actually paying close attention to when he saw how couples would interact in public so he could learn what was expected of him for when he actually found his mate. He had also gone to Loki for advice before he had been revealed to be a celestial spirit.

He also had asked around the other guilds as to what they knew of Minerva under the reasoning that he had bumped into her and got a feeling she would cause some bad things to go down in the games. The responses he got varied from her being a strong wizard to the fact that she was the most desired woman in all of the Sabertooth Guild which he learned from all the perverted members of the other guilds via how they would talk about how they heard some members saying they would kill to even have her be willing to check them out. Yet that was all intermixed with the perverted comments of their own.

Hell the only way he even learned much about her as from Mermaid Heel and they had been looking at him as if he was asking for perverted reasoning. Or until Millianna said he wouldn't ask for reasoning like that and him revealing that do to him being a dragon slayer he would only ever look at one girl like that and it would be his mate do to be attracted to her physically as well as for who she was. After that they seemed to tolerate him and answer his questions, all be it bluntly. Though he did have to act fast when Millianna asked if he was thinking Minerva might possibly be his mate which drew the suspension of the others and he had to quickly defuse that and get out before he confirmed the question in some way.

Upon reaching the restaurant Natsu noticed what the name was and was pleasantly surprised to see the name, Nature's Feast, making Natsu look at Minerva and raise an eyebrow.

"Well I know that Dragon Slayers can have a sensitivity to food that's been altered with chemicals and I've often heard of your large appetite so I figured this would be an appropriate place for us on our date" Minerva was with a blush and a hopeful look as she said the word, date, letting Natsu see that she was really wanting to show him she was a good choice as a mate despite her obvious nervousness

"Then let's eat," Natsu said with a lopsided grin that made Minerva sigh in relief only to have her small blush increase slightly at the realization that Natsu had agreed to this being a date

After a moment Minerva's blush disappeared and was replaced with a confident smirk.

 _'I need to stop acting like a damn school girl! I'm Minerva Orland, the most desired and powerful female mage in Sabertooth! I make men grovel at my feet just to get me to glance at them! I only have a month to get my hooks into him deep enough that he'll stay at Sabertooth regardless of what father decides. So I need to cut the crap and make him fall for me already! I don't drive a damn that he's a Dragon Slayer if he thinks he'll be the one claiming me he's going to have to fight for it because I and claiming him whether he likes it or not'_ Minerva scolded herself in her mind before she followed after Natsu.

Once the couple had been lead to a table Minerva noted Natsu checking something before looking as though he might sit down. When Minerva saw this she was about to "subtly" signal Natsu that he was to pull her chair out for her when she was stunned to see that the chair had been pulled out and her right hand had been delicately grab to lead her to be seat and pushed into just the right position so that she wasn't too close not too far from the table before Natsu himself sat down and both were given a menu before the waitress gave Natsu a flirtatious wink and walked away much to Minerva's irritation. Yet in all of Natsu's infant denseness he failed to understand or even notice the wink off how the waitress added more sway in her hips than needed bringing a slight smirk to Minerva's face as she lay her menu down, put her elbows on the table, laced her fingers together, placing them under her chin and leaned forward giving Natsu an even better viewing of her ample bust than he already had.

Seeing Natsu was looking over the menu Minerva waited patiently until she was certain he had had enough time to read the menu Minerva unlaced her fingers and hooked her pointer finger on the spine of the menu and pulled it down forcing Natsu to close his menu and set it down to see Minerva's rather compromising positioning.

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" Minerva asked in a sultry voice as her right hand started to trace the pattern of a heart on the back of Natsu's left hand.

"I…. I was….*gulp* I was going to order the country fried steak" Natsu replied as he was fighting to keep his Dragon instincts in check with his eyes slowly dropping down to take advantage of the view Minerva was giving him only to blush when he realized what was happening and instantly look back at Minerva's eyes only to have the same thing repeat itself all over again.

During the entire time, Natsu was oblivious to Minerva's smirk.

 _'It appears my plan is working. Just a little more and we'll have to call this an early night and after that the fun begins. By the time the morning comes he'll have no choice but to accept me as his mate and then I can spend all the time I like getting to know my little Dragon. Though I must admit it's surprising that my body is having this effect on him so much with how much time he spent around the blond bimbo. The girl was practically half naked all the time, and he never once did anything close to what he's doing now'_ Minerva thought to herself as she internally broke out in a sadistic smile at the thought of how she would make the women that had mistreated Natsu pay for doing so.

"Excuse me, but are you both ready to order," a rather flustered looking waitress asked as Minerva noted the well-masked rage that she had been outdone in her attempts to get Natsu's attention.

"Two country fried steaks and one lovers paradise to drink," Minerva said in a dismissive manner.

Once the other girl was gone Minerva noted the questioning look on Natsu's face.

"What is it," Minerva asked as she struggled to keep a blush from spreading across her face thinking Natsu had figured out her little scheme.

"Not that I mind but why did you order the same thing I did," Natsu asked as Minerva internally let out a breath of relief

"I want to get a better understanding of the foods you like. After all, I doubt you know how to co.." Minerva began to say only to cut herself off as she saw an extremely well-hidden look of unbridled rage pass through Natsu's eyes.

Wordlessly Natsu's pulled out a wad of Jules and set it on the table before he got up and briskly walked out of the restraint shocking Minerva so much that she hadn't been able to do anything to prevent his actions.

After a moment Minerva got up and ran out after Natsu's only to see he had vanished.

"I'm sorry" Minerva whispered out as a single tear fell from her eyes and she began her walk back to the hotel feeling as though she was walking a walk of shame the entire time.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was livid as he stormed his way back to the hotel and struggled to maintain control over his flames. Normal such a comment wouldn't have fazed the Dragon Slayer but that was before his eyes had been opened to what treatment a comment like that could borderline on. To make matters worse it had come from the woman that had opened his eyes and the very same woman he thought he might be able to actually love.

 _'She's just like everyone else. Oh Natsu's an idiot, oh Natsu can't do anything but destroy, oh Natsu is too impatient to do that, oh Natsu's too dumb to understand that. Why the hell doesn't anyone ever ask me what I know or think about how their words make me feel. I…..I wish Igneel never left me, then I wouldn't have to deal with these idiotic humans'_ Natsu thought as his thought slowly turned darker and darker.

When Natsu finally reached the shared hotel room he didn't bother trying to hide his rage as he opened and slammed the door behind him ignoring the occupants questioning looks as he walked up to his bag pulled out headphones and his music lacrimal before he plugged his head in, blasted the music, wrapped his scarf around his ears and went to bed.

Not long after Natsu stormed into the room Minerva shocked in as well. When she saw Natsu was already there a look of hope crossed her face before it was shattered at the sight of him already being asleep and drowning out everything around him.

At that sight, Minerva simply walked over to the fake wall that enclosed her bed and used her magic to teleport behind it as the others heard her silent weeping.

"What the hell happened on their date," Orga asked

"I don't know, but I've no memory of either in such states," Rufus said

"I think milady may have said something that Natsu took in a way she didn't mean. That's or at least I hope it's that anything else I can think of and milady would have milady breaking a sacred law of the Dragons. Those are the only things I can think of to get them both as they were" sting said with worry clear in his voice for both his idol and the lady of Sabertooth.

 **Next day with Fairy Tail**

Not many had gotten rest the night before. Nearly every member had been out in searching for Natsu with the master having to order team a to rest for the games tomorrow. Sadly no one had been able to even get a rumor of a lead as Natsu had covered his scent and magic power completely. After which many had immediately lost all hope of finding Natsu as they now saw he was indeed a far more skilled mage than they had thought.

So with heavy hearts, the guild headed for the arena with Bigslow filling Natsu's place to now.

 **At the game with the announcers**

"Well today is a fine day for magic another round of games wouldn't you agree Mr. Yajima"

"Yes I would though I find the rumors of Natsu having left Fairy Tail to be rather troubling" Yajima replied

"And why is that"

"Well for one I happen to know him personally and can tell you he would never leave Fairy Tail but given that I can't see him in either team's waiting box or with the guild I can only assume that he is sick or that the rumors are true. Which is troubling in either case as he has saved the guild when they were in tight spots more times than I care to remember. So, in either case, it means that Fairy Tail will have to find some way to fight on without, in my opinion, their strongest member. This also means that would the rumors be true then another guild could have taken Natsu for their own and that wouldn't bode well given the Dragon Slayer's reputation for getting even" Yajima said as he noted the depressed cloud over Fairy Tail.

 **In the Arena**

All of the contestants had just entered the Naval Battle and Minerva just watched as the began battling it out with one another. As right now she could care less about these meaningless games. All Minerva cared about was where HER Natsu had run off to so she could hopefully make amends with him and get another chance with him as Sting had informed her that morning when they woke to find Natsu missing that weather he was a Royal Dragon Slayer or not that until he had marked a mate she was just a choice he had of potential mates. Though unlike most Dragon Slayers all of Natsu's potential mates had to meet the standards set by that of his inner Dragon.

The second thing that as pissing Minerva off was that Rouge had also informed her that the only two reasons his inner Dragon hadn't felt any of the women in Fairy Tail weren't potential mate candidates was because of either their poor treatment or didn't have a high enough standing in the guild for his inner Dragon to see them on the same level as someone of Royalty.

Which meant that she had fucked up big time thinking that no matter what he would have to either choose her or being alone for there rest of his life. Something Minerva now saw she had been mistaken about and could only hope she could convince Natsu to give her another chance as she knew if she did somehow succeed in that goal that she would have to work her butt off to get Natsu to see she was truly sorry for what she had mistakenly done.

 _'Dammit, Minerva how could you have made a slip like that. You forgot there was still a difference between the real Natsu and your dream Natsu that is based on everything you've read about him. Even after you had put in all that work to carefully opened his eyes to how others treated him and get him to leave theses fly infested excuses of guilds. Only to turn around and start treating him the same way as all the other whores that want him'_ Minerva lectured herself as she was grateful that the water of the Naval Battle hid the tears she knew she was crying.

Minerva was brought out of her thoughts as she noted only she and two Fairy Tail scum were remaining. Minerva also noted that one had been responsible for this was now looking longingly at the one that had been Natsu's rival.

Normally Minerva would have scoffed at the sight of this but after she had met Natsu her mind had been changed on a few things. One of which was the understanding of being in love and now understood how it could make one long for the approval of the one you had fallen for. As such Minerva could sympathize with the blue beauty before her and thus Minerva decided to show mercy to the one that shared her experience of the tribulations of the pursuit of love. Especially when the man this woman had fallen for was now doing nothing but apparently giving her the cold shoulder and not having the decency to give her a straight answer.

So with that Minerva flared her magic to teleport Juvia just outside of the ball of water instead of inflicting a good deal of pain on the woman for having sat aside and let Natsu be mistreated as Minerva now saw why Juvia had done so.

Upon reassessment of her surroundings, Minerva wanted to grin viciously at the sight of one of the two women most responsible for HER Natsu's mistreatment.

Minerva may not like how her father forced her to act but in this case, Minerva would be all too glad to act in such a manner as this blond bimbo had mistreated HER Natsu for far too long and now Minerva got the pleasure of making the bitch pay.

With these thoughts in mind, Minerva began her relentless assault on Lucy.

Mind way through Lucy gave her little speech and at the end of it the memory of the rage filled eyes Minerva had last seen Natsu with flashed through the black haired beauties mind causing her to snap in a fit of blood lust making Minerva amp up the pain she was inflicting upon Lucy by turning her into a human pink pong ball.

As Lucy was about flying towards Minerva one last time the princess of sabertooth adjusted her positioning upon barely hearing the match being called. When Lucy got to Minerva she let her shin met the blond's gut, blasting her out of the ball of water at a step angle. Once Lucy was out of the water she proceeded to fly back until she hit the ground and created a skid mark like crater.

When the dust cleared everyone saw both Fairy Tail teams around her with Laxus holding Lucy in his arms as she began to cough trying to regain her breath only to being hacking up blood from Minerva's last attack.

"Laxus get her to Porlyusica now" Erza commanded as soon as she saw Lucy cough up blood and continue to do so.

Not bothering to give a response Laxus simply shot off in a bolt of lightning

"Oh don't glare at me like that. I played by the game's rules. Honestly, you should be thanking me, she got second place thanks to me" Minerva said with an air of superiority.

"Say what you will" Erza began as she put her arm in front of Gray seeing he was about to lung and knowing arguing would be pointless. "But know this, making an enemy of Fairy Tail is a bad idea" Erza finished until she heard a scoff from behind and the following words mad Erza freeze in her tracks

"*Tsk* Don't you mean was a bad idea. After all, you all are so pathetically helpless without your fire Dragon to defend you" Minerva spoke out making all the present Fairy Tail members slowly turn and look at Minerva with rage filled eyes as Sting, Orga, and Rufus were now in front of the lady of Sabertooth all having taken defensive standing.

 **All done, now I know I said this already but please remember to review.**


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
